


The Door Was Locked

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, but as always it turned a bit emo, i hadn't written him in a bit and i missed him, i started this off intending it to be crack, jisung has a broken ankle, oh well, seungmin is sung's roommate, this was just supposed to be about minho lugging jisung around campus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: There was a loud clattering as Jisung stumbled through the door of his dorm room, one of his crutches crashing to the floor. He threw the other down after it and hopped over to his bed, collapsing down on top of it as he screamed.“Hello to you too,” Seungmin swiveled in his chair, raising an eyebrow when he saw how flushed and sweaty Jisung was. “What happened?”“This entire campus is built on hills, that’s what happened!” Jisung shoved a pillow under his broken ankle and groaned, lifting an arm to cover his face. “I’m dropping out.”Seungmin stood and gathered up Jisung’s crutches, leaning them against the closet before he moved to quietly shut the dorm room door, “That’s a bit of an overreaction.”-“Maybe you shouldn’t have drunkenly tried to climb through Minho’s second story window.”“The door was locked!” Jisung huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “We did rock paper scissor and I lost. I had to do it.”“And then when you got to the emergency room he realized his key was in his pocket the whole time,” Seungmin rolled his eyes. “And that’s why Chan has banned the two of you from drinking together without supervision.”





	The Door Was Locked

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request  
> I started this off just intending it to be crack about Minho carrying Jisung to all his classes but as always my fingers had other plans  
> 

There was a loud clattering as Jisung stumbled through the door of his dorm room, one of his crutches crashing to the floor. He threw the other down after it and hopped over to his bed, collapsing down on top of it as he screamed.

“Hello to you too,” Seungmin swiveled in his chair, raising an eyebrow when he saw how flushed and sweaty Jisung was. “What happened?”

“This entire campus is built on hills, that’s what happened!” Jisung shoved a pillow under his broken ankle and groaned, lifting an arm to cover his face. “I’m dropping out.”

Seungmin stood and gathered up Jisung’s crutches, leaning them against the closet before he moved to quietly shut the dorm room door, “That’s a bit of an overreaction.”

“It’s not,” Jisung flailed his free arm at Seungmin. “Water. Please.”

Normally Seungmin would have ignored him or told him to get it himself, but Jisung hoped his situation would garner him some sympathy from his roommate. There were a few seconds of weighted silence before Jisung heard the mini-fridge open, and soon enough a cold water bottle was pressed into his waiting hand.

“Thank you,” Jisung wiggled himself into a seated position and cracked open the water, downing half of it in one gulp before he pulled away with a pop.

Seungmin lingered at his bedside, “So how long do you need to use the crutches?”

“Four to six weeks,” Jisung groaned, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. He finished the water and dropped the empty bottle to his bed, then lifted the hem of his shirt to dry the sweat on his face. “I’m not going to make it.”

“You don’t really have a choice.”

Jisung ignored him, “The English building doesn’t have a working elevator. Can you believe that? I should sue. I had to lug myself up four flights of stairs to get to stupid humanities lit class. I don’t even understand why it’s a required course. They made me take it just to torture me. They knew I was going to break my ankle. Someone is out to get me. It’s a conspiracy, I’m telling you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have drunkenly tried to climb through Minho’s second story window.”

“The door was locked!” Jisung huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “We did rock paper scissor and I lost. I had to do it.”

“And then when you got to the emergency room he realized his key was in his pocket the whole time,” Seungmin rolled his eyes. “And that’s why Chan has banned the two of you from drinking together without supervision.”

Jisung waved that away, “Details.”

Seungmin grabbed Jisung’s arm and glanced down at the chunky gold watch there, “Speaking of Minho and Chan, we’re supposed to be meeting them for dinner in ten minutes.”

“I can’t,” Jisung snatched his arm back. “My armpits are in too much pain. I’ll die if I have to stick the crutches back in there.”

“Are you sure?” Seungmin furrowed his brow, actually looking concerned. “You skipped breakfast and lunch too.”

Jisung’s stomach grumbled loudly and he wrapped his arms around it, nodding his head, “If you could bring me something back I’d love you forever, but I really can’t go.”

“You know we aren’t allowed to take food out of the dining hall.”

“I know,” Jisung tightened his hold on his own body. “But can you try?”

Seungmin regarded him for a few seconds before sighing and snatching his backpack up from the floor, “I’ll see what I can smuggle out.”

Jisung knew he must look extremely pathetic if Seungmin was risking breaking the rules for him, so he held out his arms to his friend, making grabby hands for him. Seungmin leaned in, letting Jisung wrap his arms snugly around his neck.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seungmin ruffled his damp hair, then pulled away, wrinkling his nose. “Can you use the shower? Because you need one.”

Jisung nodded, “I could probably hobble down there and just stand on one foot.”

Seungmin hesitated, “Maybe wait until I get back. Just in case you fall or something. I don’t want you getting hurt because no one knows you’re in there.”

Jisung managed to get his arms around Seungmin again, this time snagging him by the waist as he squeezed tightly, “You do love me!”

“Unfortunately,” Seungmin mumbled before lifting Jisung’s arms off of him. “Okay, I’m going.”

“Bye bye,” Jisung flopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes, waving vaguely in Seungmin’s direction.

His roommate had only been gone for about ten minutes when Jisung heard his door open and he started to push himself up as he turned to see who was coming in.

Minho crossed over to the bed, tugging on Jisung’s arm without saying anything. Once Jisung was fully sitting up, looking highly confused, Minho crouched and offered his back, “Get on.”

“Huh?”

“Seungmin said the crutches were bothering you too much to come to dinner. So I’m going to carry you there. You need to eat.”

“Oh,” Jisung glanced at Minho, then down at his own lap. “You don’t want to carry me, I smell bad.”

“I don’t care.”

Jisung knew that was probably true, but after the incident on Saturday night, when Minho had held a sobbing, snotty Jisung in his arms until the ambulance arrived, he’d resolved to be less embarrassing around his crush. And plastering himself to said crush’s body when he hadn’t showered in days wasn’t a good way to start.

“Come on, Sung. Please.”

After a few seconds of deliberation, Jisung shuffled to the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and hooked his legs over his hips as the older boy stood. Minho’s hands came back to support his thighs and he made sure not to jostle Jisung’s hurt ankle as he shifted him into a more comfortable position.

“Good?” Minho twisted his head to get a look at Jisung and he nodded, face flushed at Minho’s proximity.

The journey to the cafeteria was a silent and laborious one, and Jisung wished he had just told Minho to go away. The older boy was clearly struggling as they lumbered up the last hill and Jisung mumbled an apology into his hair.

“I-it’s okay,” Minho huffed, his grip on Jisung slipping a little. Jisung clutched him tighter as Minho readjusted his hold. “I’ll survive.”

When they finally reached the doors to the cafeteria, Jisung knocked his good foot against Minho’s leg, “You can put me down now. I can hop the rest of the way.”

Minho nodded, crouching so Jisung could get down easier. Jisung placed his uninjured leg on the ground, gripping Minho’s shirt as he struggled to find his balance. Once he felt okay, he withdrew, but Minho was quick to grab Jisung’s arm and sling it over his shoulders.

Minho’s own arm fell to circle Jisung’s waist and he pulled the younger boy to rest against his side, “Here, use me. It’ll be easier for you to hop that way.”

“I’m fine,” Jisung tried to push away, but Minho’s grip was insistent. “Seriously, Minho, I can do it on my own.”

“I’m sure you can,” Minho helped Jisung hobble through the door, his eyes on Jisung’s ankle to make sure he didn’t jostle it. “But you don’t have to. I want to help.”

He left no room for argument, so Jisung stayed silent as they swiped their cards and headed into the cafeteria. Luckily Chan and Seungmin were sitting at a table near the front, and Minho deposited Jisung in one of the empty chairs before telling him he’d grab some food for both of them and disappearing.

“How are you doing?” Chan asked, concern etched in every feature. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Jisung muttered, crossing his arms on the table and dropping his head there. Minho was never going to see him as more than a friend. Not at this rate. Jisung sighed and he felt someone’s hand come down to pat his head reassuringly, though it withdrew quickly. Probably because his hair was disgusting. “I wish I was dead.”

“I’d miss you too much if you were dead,” Minho was back and Jisung lifted his gaze to see the older boy smiling softly at him, two plates in his hands. He offered one to Jisung and Jisung accepted it, digging into the food without registering what was there. He was too hungry to care.

Minho sat down in the seat across from him, “Give me your leg.”

Jisung blinked at him in confusion, cheeks full, and Minho huffed out a laugh, “I don’t want anyone accidentally jostling your bad ankle. Give it to me so I can rest it in my lap.”

Jisung flushed and dropped his eyes to his plate, ignoring Minho’s request, “You don’t have to do that. It’ll be okay.”

“It’s my fault you got hurt. Just give me your leg, Sung.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jisung lifted his leg anyway and Minho’s hands gently guided it to settle on his lap. He kept one hand on Jisung’s bare leg, right above where the cast began, his thumb swiping absentmindedly at the skin there as he dug into his food with the other.

Jisung tried to focus on eating, but his stomach was in knots from Minho’s touch. He set down his burger and started picking at his fries, hoping none of his friends would notice how flustered he was.

Chan and Seungmin were caught up in their own conversation, but Jisung could feel a set of eyes on him. He kept his gaze downcast, knowing they were Minho’s. God, he wished he’d showered.

“It was my fault,” Minho’s voice was soft. “If I had just looked in my pocket, it wouldn’t have happened. We wouldn’t have played rock, paper, scissors and you wouldn’t have lost and you wouldn’t have tried to climb up there and you wouldn’t have…” Minho trailed off, his voice choked, and Jisung snapped his gaze up, eyes wide as he watched Minho swipe angrily at the tears on his cheeks. “You wouldn’t have fallen.”

“Don’t,” Jisung reached across, using his sleeve to dry Minho’s face. “Don’t cry.”

“It was so scary,” Minho’s hand snuck up to grip Jisung’s, tight and needy. “Watching you fall. It was so fucking scary, Sung. And then you wouldn’t stop crying and you were obviously in so much pain and it hurt, it hurt that you were like that because of me and I just wanted to cry too, but I couldn’t because then who was going to help you? And when we got to the hospital you wouldn’t let go of my hand, even though they told you that you had to, and you kept begging me not to leave you, as if I ever could, and you seemed so broken and I felt so helpless and I wished I could make it all better but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do anything.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jisung repeated, his voice steady. He didn’t want Minho blaming himself.

“I was selfish,” Minho mumbled, his voice still thick with tears. “You told me you were tired. You said you wanted to go back to your dorm. But I didn’t want you to go. I talked you into coming back with me to watch a movie. It’s my fault. If I didn’t have a stupid crush on you, you would have been back in your own room. I was selfish and you got hurt because of it.”

Jisung must have heard that wrong. His brain must have stopped functioning when Minho started touching him, because there was no way he had just said what Jisung thought he said. No way.

Seungmin seemed to read his mind, “No, Jisung, you aren’t dreaming.”

Jisung’s gaze snapped between his roommate and his crush, eyes wide in disbelief. Seungmin laughed and ruffled Jisung’s hair before he stood up, gathering his empty dishes and tugging Chan away from the table, leaving Minho and Jisung alone.

“You have a crush?” Jisung’s voice was apprehensive, rich with disbelief. “On me?”

Minho nodded, his hand still holding Jisung’s to his face. Jisung could feel how warm his cheeks were and knew his own were probably the same.

“Oh,” Jisung breathed. “That’s good.”

Minho laughed, but it wasn’t a familiar sound. It was tattered with nerves, “Is it?”

Jisung nodded enthusiastically, his limp hair flopping in his eyes, “I like you!”

A smile was beginning to tug at Minho’s lips as he stared at Jisung, “Yeah?”

“Very, very much,” Jisung confirmed.

Minho started to lean in, but Jisung jolted back quickly, accidentally dislodging his broken ankle from Minho’s lap. He winced and the hurt look on Minho’s face was quickly replaced with concern, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jisung assured him. “I just...I want to shower. Before you kiss me.”

“Okay,” Minho stood up, moving to Jisung’s side of the table and crouching next to him. “Hop on. Let’s go.”

“We didn’t finish dinner.”

“I’ll buy you McDonald’s later,” Minho promised. “Come on. Let’s go get you clean.”

Jisung carefully climbed on, his arms tight around Minho’s neck, “Why the sudden hurry?”

“Because I want kisses,” Jisung could hear the pout on Minho’s voice and he laughed a little, pressing a soft kiss to the other boy’s dark hair. “Real kisses.”

  
“Someone’s needy,” Jisung teased, but his heart was soaring. Minho liked him back! Minho wanted to be around him! Minho wanted to kiss him, even though he was a nasty mess!

Jisung continued to press kisses to Minho’s head as he carried him across campus, each kiss making Minho walk just a little bit faster.

-

When Jisung hobbled out of the shower, Minho was waiting with open arms, his eyes bright. Jisung laughed as he collapsed into the older boy’s embrace, giggles continuing to spill out as Minho nuzzled his nose into Jisung’s freshly washed hair.

“Stop smelling me and start kissing me,” Jisung smacked Minho on the shoulder, pursing his lips when Minho pulled back slightly to look at him.

“Now who’s needy?” Minho teased, keeping one arm tight around Jisung’s waist. He raised the other, brushing his fingers lightly across Jisung’s full cheeks as he stared at him. Jisung flushed, then pressed up on the toes of his good foot and connected his lips with Minho’s.

The arm around his waist tightened and Minho sighed against his mouth, fingers stilling where they rested on Jisung’s face.

They kissed, softly, slowly, for a few seconds before Minho pulled away, his forehead resting on Jisung’s, “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“Not this again,” Jisung whined, his mouth chasing after Minho’s. “I’m fine, it’s not your fault, please kiss me.”

“I’ll carry you everywhere,” Minho promised, his lips finding the corner of Jisung’s mouth. “So you don’t have to use the crutches.”

“How noble of you,” Jisung looped his arms around Minho’s neck, twining his fingers into the other boy’s hair. “But I’ll be fine. As long as you promise to kiss away the pain at the end of every day.”

Minho laughed, then slotted his lips with Jisung’s, mumbling his response against the younger boy’s mouth, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> support and love is always appreciated, you guys are the best <3  
> my writing/minsung [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
